Love and family
by littlemissmulan2011
Summary: The Lightyears are at there Summer home on a small part of land that belongs to Woody in the 1900's, even though Jessie and their daughter Emily can enjoy the summer, star command forces buzz to work every week with loads of paper work and patrolling, even though buzz would prefer the summer fun with his wife and daughter.


Story Time

As the moon light hit the window of the Lightyear's summer home, snuggled on to a small piece of Woody's pasture land, A small Cottage like home sat, in which it consisted of three bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and family room, perfect for Jessie and Buzz's growing family. Of course one room was completely Emily's, as well as the Master room belonging to Jessie and Buzz, the extra room went towards Buzz's work.

An office of some sort, filled with Star command documents and paper work that had to be finished over the summer, in which Buzz hesitated against, wanting to spend the whole Summer with his Wife and Daughter, which was the reason this summer home was built.

A small getaway from the hectic life of capital planet and star command, not to mention Emily's school, but no matter how bad he wanted a full summer with his family in there summer home, he had to go up each week to patrol the galaxy and turn in paper work, leaving Jessie and Emily on earth to enjoy their summer, alone. Of course it wasn't a bad as it used to be, Zurg calming down his evil, to make sure the galaxy and earth was at least safe from his doings, to keep Emily, his only granddaughter, protected, as well as Warp settling down, since his and Mira's twins were born.

But Buzz would try his hardest each year to get the summer off, coming up with ideas to per say guard planet earth, but of course the only thing star command related on earth was the LGM's that were despised as triplet sons to the Potato family.

But at least this week he was off completely, the four of July, in which they would get to spend the day at the town park, playing games, dancing, eating, and the best of all fireworks, this small town sure knew how to celebrate, and it also being a new century probably had something to do with it.

" Every celebration since new years has been big, and loads of fun!" Jessie exclaim as a new holiday approached.

Also with the coming of the fourth, also ment Emily's birthday would be coming with in a few days after, in which with each year they couldn't believe how old she was getting, it had seemed like she was born the year before, and still was the toddling baby with the head full of curls.

But this year she would be five, and a small five at that, but even Jessie would admit that was her body type at that age. But it would be exciting, since Emily was the only child in town born during the Summer , she usually was surprised by many things, that and the critter plush sewn by she was given every year.

All of this flew through Buzz's head, as he sleepily held is head up with his hand, sitting at his desk, starring at the stacks of paper work that had to be done, in which he decided he was done for the night.

And with that thought, Buzz got up and headed towards the bedroom, in which he stopped in his path as he began to watched Jessie finish getting Emily ready for bed. Buzz leaned against the door way as he watched Jessie un braid her hair, and brush it through. Of course Emily had buzz's hair, so no matter what you did with it, it would always turn to a curl, or in Emily's case a ringlet.

Buzz smiled as he watched them talk.

" Mama, can we live down here?" Emily would ask every night in the western accents she inherited from Jessie.

" I wish Elm," Jessie would call her," But me and daddy both have jobs and you have school during the rest of the year, now we can't miss that."

" why can't I go to school down here?" Emily would ask," I can go with Molly, Sarah, and Bonnie, they would watch after me, Andy could too!"

" Yes sweety your cousins could watch you, but what about me and daddy's work, you can't go to school down here while we work up in star command." Jessie would add with a giggle as if it were a game.

" You could work with uncle Woody again!" Emily exclaimed as she quickly turned around with a smile, " and daddy could work on the machines again!"

Jessie sighed," all of that sounds wonderful Elm, but we gotta go back home after the summer, you know that." Jessie began as Emily's smile slowly faded away," We'll come back, plus you still have a whole other month till we have to go back home."

Emily turned back around with a sigh, as Jessie finished brushing her hair, " I know we can't live here mama," Emily begin " but do you know what I really wish for."

" What's that Elm?"

" I wish that daddy didn't have to work so much." Emily sulked as she brought her legs to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them.

Jessie frowned at the sight, her daughter was so much like her in the since of Buzz, " Me to Elm, me too."

It hit Buzz hard to know that, he would even admit, they work him to hard, and it gets worse with the school year, causing him to have to some time stay on ship over night during patrols and missions, leaving Jessie and Emily alone at home. Yes, Jessie does work for star command, but she works in the office with the commander, since the rule they added when two rangers have a child, one must resign or take part time in the office, for the sake of the child.

Even if that is hard on some families pay check wise, with how high buzz's position is on star command, he could support up to a family of eight on his pay check alone. But with that came the over working and Exhaustion, and the sight of coming home in the late hours of the night, finding Jessie and Emily cuddled up in bed, as if they tired to wait up for him, but in doing so falling asleep.

Buzz wished there was something he could do, but Being the famous Buzz light year of Star command has his advantages and disadvantages.

But Just like Jessie and Emily, he wish he could live down her too. Being able to smell and breath fresh air, unlike the polluted air of the many planet in space, and the so called vented air of capital planet that made an earthling feel suffocated. He wished he could live and work down here, living in 1900 wasn't as bad as everyone in space would think, of course it was a very simple time, not much technology, but sometimes Buzz preferred it that way, it was quiet and calm, people weren't as rude and morals were right.

Yes Emily was conceived before Buzz and Jessie were married, which was a no-no, But Buzz knew everyone saw it coming, hiding affections towards each other for 6 years, well may have been a cause of it as well. But unlike star command, everyone here will always help if it is needed.

Of course the only down fall was Jessie clothes, she hated corsets, and the womanly restrains of this time, but she had grown up with them so they weren't that much of a burden and even Jessie would admit she preferred the fashion of corsets to the women's clothes sold on capital planet.

" They can't be serious! It's like they want you just to flaunt every womanly part! I mean look at this dress, it probity doesn't even hit my legs! I mean it looks like some for the bedroom!" Jessie would exclaim in stores

of course Buzz agreed he didn't like the fashion of his timer era either, were men were more covered then the women, and also he hated the restraints of his space suite as well, and how hot bulgy it was.

But on earth buzz could just wear a button down shirt and pants, in which was his most comfortable state. Emily also enjoyed the fashion down here better too, a button up prairie dress and pigtail braids was her favorite, better than being made fun of for not wearing the so called girly fashions of school, with the countless sequins and jewels she despised.

" A little girl needs to be a little girl," Jessie would add," I am so sick of seeing these outfits that look to much like the women's department."

But buzz sighed as he watched Jessie finish up getting Emily ready for bed, and walk her to the bed, in which Emily spotted Buzz.

" Daddy!" she smiled, as Jessie turned her head in the direction of Buzz

" Buzz." Jessie smiled as well," I though you were working on paper work tonight?"

" I was," Buzz began," But I decided you two were more important than paper work."

Buzz walked up to Jessie, kissing her on the top of the head, and sitting down on the edge of Emily's bed

" But you'll get in trouble if it's late, " Jessie began," and you never bring in late work."

" it's fine Jess, I'll just wait till after the fourth, it's not due for a whole other week. " Buzz answered," and they won't fire ol Buzz Lightyear!" he joked.

"Ok...," Jessie added as she folded up Emily's dress out of nervousness," I just don't want you coming home super late when you do have to work."

" I won't, I promise." Buzz smiled as he held Jessie's hand.

Jessie couldn't help but smile,Buzz was a romantic, rather it was the Spanish part of him, or just his love and affection towards Jessie.

Jessie went and kissed and hugged Emily good night,

" Good night sweety." Jessie would add every night before tucking Emily in.

" Night mama." Emily smiled

"Buzz?" Jessie asked

" I'll be there in a minute." he smiled

" Ok," she smiled back, kissing his fore head," I'll just go put up the dishes real quick." she added as she walked out.

Buzz watches Jessie walk out, his eyes following the movement of her hips as she walk away and turned the corner. But a giggle caught his attention, as he turned towards Emily.

"daddy, I am so happy you came and sat with me!" Emily exclaimed a bit loud with a giggle

Normally in public she was quiet and shy, and either clinged to him or Jessie. But alone at home her voice range was like how Jessie was, a bit loud and excited.

" well I am happy I get to sit with you." Buzz added

She giggled at his answer, " can you read me a story?" she asked

Just like Buzz, Emily loved books, she was to young to be able to read, but she was learning, and Buzz would try to read to her as much as he could.

" Of course, what story would like?"

" well mama went to the book store and bought me a new book!" Emily sat up on her knees

as she pointed towards her book shelf, " she said it just came out!"

Buzz went to her book shelf finding the new book Emily was pointing to

" The Wizard of Oz?" Buzz asked

" yep! Momma said all the kids down here are reading it in school before they left for the summer, momma says my cousins love it, so she knew I would. "

" OK." buzz laughed as he began the book.

About 20 minutes later Emily had fallen fast asleep, so Buzz tucked her in once again and kissed her forehead with a soft,

" good night Elm."

And softly closed her door.

Buzz could still hear Jessie putting up dishes in the kitchen, which wasn't her usual self. Jessie hated cleaning and he knew it, so either she was very mad or nervous.

"Jess?" he asked as he came around the corner," you OK?"

apparently the question startled Jessie into dropping the two dishes she had in her hand, in which shattered to pieces once hitting the floor.

" Good grief!" Jessie said to herself as she covered her face in stress," I just can't do anything right, can I? Dear God help me." Jessie muttered as she cleaned up the broken dishes.

" Jess what's wrong?" Buzz bent down to help clean up the pieces.

" Nothing Buzz," she lightly smiled," I 'm fine." Jessie answered as she continued cleaning.

He knew her to well ," Jessie I can tell something is wrong, what's wrong?"

Jessie sat up on her knees with a sigh, " I-I'm just worried, that's all."

" About?" Buzz added

" About being left alone all the time."

Buzz bit his lip in worry," Jessie, I can't help what star command wants, I am sorry."

" I know, I just wish once in a while they would realize you have a family too, just like everyone else. They let Mira off, but when you ask they act like your there only ranger." Jessie stomped off to the trash can to disregard the piece of plate

" Jessie, it's cause she's the mother, if it was you.."

" Let me guess," Jessie snapped," They would do the same thing, cause I am a woman who had to take care of the Family, but if a father wants off it's a no because doesn't need to be there for his family, cause he's a man."

" Jessie, I can't help what they do, it's not like I own star command, you think they listen to me, I have tried ever year to get the summer off, but they just don't listen." Buzz stopped him self before it would turn into a fight.

Buzz paused as he came face to face with Jessie, placing his hands on her hips,

" I am sorry, and I know you don't blame me for it, I wish there was something I could do, they work me like a dog, I don't know why they have given me a heaver load since we had Emily. Even though Mira is able to get off more, she is even having a hard time with it. I don't know what's happen to star command, but they have been getting worse over the years."

Jessie sighed as buzz looked down towards her, resting his lips on her forehead.

" Buzz it's just Emily birthday is in a few days, and our anniversary is next month, and I want you there for those things", Jessie paused.

" I know Jess." Buzz added

" and then you have been talking about having another baby, which I don't know if I could deal with by my self Buzz."

Buzz sighed through his nose with a laugh," Jessie that was just talk, If we ever do have another baby, it would be when I can spend more than enough time with you and Emily. I think me and you both know this isn't the best time. "

Jessie smiled at the comment, at times when she doubted Buzz, he always bounced back.

" Plus," Jessie began with a smirk," I don't think you could live with out having me for a few months."

Buzz laughed as it seemed they got even closer," No, I probity couldn't." he purred as planted a few soft kisses on her neck , " now what was that about our anniversary coming up next month?" Buzz asked as a smirk also formed on his face, " We better get to practicing for the big night." he added in a growl as he snatched Jessie closer.

" Buzz your such a tease," Jessie joked," And if you want any part of me tonight, I hope you have something that won't cause a baby."

" That can be arranged" Buzz added one last time, as he pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, in which he carried her to their room.


End file.
